


Single Lady

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Inktober 2019, Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: When they met, there was no ring on Sansa's hand. Margaery felt like putting one there.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Inktober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 18





	Single Lady

“Hi”

Margaery can barely hear her over the loud music of the bar but she thanks her lucky stars she does because she’s stunning. Her piercing blue eyes have her drooling and Margaery’s eyes quickly look for the ornament in the ring finger that could make her cry.

There’s nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, while you're reading this: Please check out the other stories in this series and please do feel free to check out my other works! There might be something you'll like!


End file.
